worlduniversityfandomcom-20200216-history
Master Plan
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course Welcome to World University and School, a global, virtual, open, (potentially degree-granting - Ph.D., M.D., & Music School, etc.), free-to-students, university and school, with great universities (e.g. MIT, Ivy League Schools, Stanford, U.C. Berkeley, Oxford, T.U.M., Sorbonne, L.M.U., Juilliard Music School, Cambridge, Collège de France, Cal Tech, B.T.U., University of Chicago, etc.) as key web content generators, based on a Wikipedia with MIT Open Course Ware model, especially for the developing world, and for everyone. Mission World University & School's mission is to facilitate all levels of teaching and learning opportunities in all languages and all subjects. Master Plan (Business Plan) "All Ways Free" to students. Budget for this in perpetuity (perhaps like Tokyo University and Scandinavian universities). Year 2010 Technologies: Database of open Teaching and Learning Materials, in all languages; anyone may teach to their web camera in this open wiki. Information technologies here include human minds. Anyone may teach to and learn, in real time, in a virtual world, like Second Life, using the wiki-like Google calendar, for example. Video capable hand held computer devices (e.g. OLPC and mobile computer devices - with robust video bandwidth and infrastructure in OLPC countries, and everywhere). Translation between all languages. Using Google Wave translation? Be able to add Languages wiki-like? Outputs: Laptop/Desktop - One Laptop per Child size screen (6x4 inches), capable of virtual worlds like Second Life, and all related technologies as they develop, and streaming video; web pages - markup languages, what people create and do with this, etc. Mobile - Handheld size screen (3x2 inches); NY Times' mobile format? Printer - Printable teaching and learning materials from World University & School for OLPC countries, and everyone, from OLPC and hand held devices. New Technologies: Engage, and help to generate, new technological developments (partnering with MIT?) robustly, as they emerge. Budget robustly for technological innovation and experimentation. Become the low cost worldwide provider of internet access, focusing on the OLPC countries. Interns: Intern positions (task oriented) in the first two years (20 hrs a week maximum): The following report to the General Manager: 1 intern head of WUaS Universitian community building – like Wikipedians – Everyone can teach – new content generators with web cameras 1 intern head of wiki Academic sections, for eventual degrees (Ph.D., B.A., Music degrees) 1 intern head of One Laptop per Child wiki languages' development 1 intern head of wiki, new, open Teaching and Learning content aggregation 1 intern head of wiki and other Information Technology technical development – including Google Wave 1 intern head of languages' development – liaison with other WUaS languages 1 intern head of nation-state wiki – and eventual accreditation in each 1 intern head of Second Life island development 1 intern head of New Intern Development – nascent Human Resources position – job descriptions 1 intern head of legal questions - Creative Commons law, California Law, U.S. Law 1 intern head of outreach and marketing (and branding?) 1 intern head of Minutes for all the committees, each of the above being a committee, facilitating and training other recording clerks - (email collation?) 1 intern head of Medical School and eventual hospital development 1 intern head of Music School 1 intern head of Design 1 intern head of New Schools (e.g. Law, Veterinary, Dental) The following report to the 'Head of Fundraising and Fiduciary Responsibility' (a Quaker): 1 intern head of grant writing (e.g. Bill and Melinda Gates' foundation, Buffett, Sloan, Soros, Silicon Valley computer company foundations, all of the Domini Social Equity Corporations' Foundations (companies that have met socially responsible and activist screens) 1 intern head of corporate liaisons (where WUaS could offer accounting courses for companies, and related course development as 'thank you' courses, for significant grants) 1 intern head of academic liaison for pension and health benefits for FTEs 1 intern head of accounting 1 intern head of communication with board members (for 5 person clerk board and for 100+ person board – a board member in every major city in the world?) 1 intern head of endowment management and planning (socially-conscious mutual fund indexing approach). Fund Raising Quarter 1 Start World University & School, as a nonprofit corporation in California, U.S.A. Apply to the Internal Revenue Service for 501©3 status Engage General Manager and Head Fundraiser interns Hire 2-10 interns this year Quarter 2 Build community of Universitians - like Wikipedians - long into the future, through active outreach, who contribute richly idea-wise to WUaS (e.g. students, worldwide, at great universities - e.g. Cal, Stanford, MIT, Ivy Leagues, Cambridge, Sorbonne, etc. as one group of such Universitians?; Quakers as another group?; Bohemians as another?; Peace community as another?) Get One Laptop per Child languages working with at least 4 subjects & 1 intern for all 9 languages, at first; plan to hire a Ph.D. per language to generate a university and school in each language. Quarter 3 Add 10-20 languages to WUaS in rudimentary form (with around 4 subjects each); As a wiki, people can add languages if they want. Quarter 4 Add 10-20 nation states to WUaS in rudimentary form (with around 4 subjects each, textbook sections, legal questions for eventual degree granting) Year 2011 Hire 20-70 interns this year Add remaining 175-ish Wikipedia languages, not added earlier Add 10-20 more nation-states Plan for mobile video capable device acquisitions, like OLPC handhelds with video, for OLPC countries, to complement OLPC areas, and to reach out to other populations. Plan for wiring some OLPC countries (New Guinea?) for video capability Server farms? Unique WUaS video publishing (e.g. WUaS's own open, free Ustream or Youtube) for some teaching and learning material. Quarter 1 Quarter 2 Quarter 3 Quarter 4 Year 2012 Add remaining 3000-8000 languages to WUaS in rudimentary form (with around 4 subjects) Quarter 1 Quarter 2 Quarter 3 Quarter 4 Year 2013 Quarter 1 Quarter 2 Quarter 3 Quarter 4 Year 2014 Begin degree granting process - Ph.D., Medical Degrees, Law Degrees, Music Degrees, Bachelors Degrees (in the English version) Quarter 1 Quarter 2 Accept first degree students - Ph.D., Medical Degrees, Law, Degrees, Music Degrees, Bachelors Quarter 3 1st year of credit and degree granting First groups of students matriculate (in partnership with great Universities? All online) toward the following degrees Ph.D.s (in 4 different disciplines) (M.A. as part of the process) M.D.s (4 students) Music School (4 instruments, or areas, composition, theory, etc.) Bachelor degrees (in 4 different disciplines) Watsu certificate program Focus on enjoyment? Quarter 4 Year 2015 online Law School opens (Harvard?) Quarter 1 Quarter 2 Quarter 3 2nd year for these 16 students Quarter 4 Year 2016 online Dental School opens with students (with Michigan?) Quarter 1 Quarter 2 Quarter 3 3rd year for these 16 students Quarter 4 Year 2017 online Veterinary Medicine School opens (with Cornell?) Quarter 1 Quarter 2 Medical students (and Music School? students) graduate - first Medical Degrees and Music Degrees at WUaS Quarter 3 4th year of credit and degree granting Quarter 4 Year 2018 Quarter 1 Quarter 2 Undergraduate students (and Music School? students) graduate - first 4 Bachelor degrees Quarter 3 5th year of credit and degree granting Quarter 4 Year 2019 Quarter 1 Quarter 2 Quarter 3 6th year of credit and degree granting Quarter 4 Year 2020 Quarter 1 Quarter 2 first Ph.D.s graduate Quarter 3 7th year of credit and degree granting Quarter 4 Year 2021 Quarter 1 Quarter 2 Quarter 3 8th year of credit and degree granting Quarter 4 Year 2022 Quarter 1 Quarter 2 Quarter 3 9th year of credit and degree granting Quarter 4 Year 2023 Quarter 1 Quarter 2 Quarter 3 10th year of credit and degree granting Quarter 4 Year 2024 Quarter 1 Quarter 2 Quarter 3 11th year of credit and degree granting Quarter 4 Year 2025 Quarter 1 Quarter 2 Quarter 3 12th year of credit and degree granting Quarter 4 Year 2026 Quarter 1 Quarter 2 Quarter 3 13th year of credit and degree granting Quarter 4 Year 2027 Quarter 1 Quarter 2 Quarter 3 14th year of credit and degree granting Quarter 4 Year 2028 Quarter 1 Quarter 2 Quarter 3 Quarter 4 Year 2029 Quarter 1 Quarter 2 Quarter 3 Quarter 4 Year 2030 Quarter 1 Quarter 2 Quarter 3 Quarter 4 Year 2031 Quarter 1 Quarter 2 Quarter 3 Quarter 4 Year 2032 Quarter 1 Quarter 2 Quarter 3 Quarter 4 Year 2033 Quarter 1 Quarter 2 Quarter 3 Quarter 4 Year 2034 Quarter 1 Quarter 2 Quarter 3 Quarter 4 Year 2035 Quarter 1 Quarter 2 Quarter 3 Quarter 4 Year 2036 Quarter 1 Quarter 2 Quarter 3 Quarter 4 Year 2037 Quarter 1 Quarter 2 Quarter 3 Quarter 4 Year 2038 Quarter 1 Quarter 2 Quarter 3 Quarter 4 Year 2039 Quarter 1 Quarter 2 Quarter 3 Quarter 4 Year 2040 Quarter 1 Quarter 2 Quarter 3 Quarter 4 Year 2041 Quarter 1 Quarter 2 Quarter 3 Quarter 4